Fallen Star
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Star doesn't want to hurt Marco anymore, to endanger him anymore. So, she does the unthinkable. I do not own Star V.S. the Forces of Evil. One-shot. Warning: Dark!


**Fallen Star**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note: I do not own Star vs The Forces of Evil. Disney does. So do Daron Nefcry.

He looked at her, eyes wide in shock and concern. Her pale hand was still grasping the blade's handle in a tight grip, shaking. The silver glint of the knife was from her neck. The blond girl was frozen in a rock like position, the glow of the full moon that passed through the nearby window illuminated her face, rivers of water flowing down in a cascade from her eyes. Her blue eyes were locked into his own, unblinking in a depressive state. Her blond hair was twisted in a tangled web from her short sleep. He was standing only a few feet from her, his hand still on the door handle from his return back from the bathroom. He heard her sob, and it was a horrible sound. It broke his heart into million pieces, the same result of a hammer being slammed into a fragile mirror. He didn't know what to do, he was frozen.

"Star..."

His voice came out as a tremble, against his unsuccessful attempt to keep from breaking down. He slowly inched his way towards her, but she quickly backed from him, her body nearly pressed against the window. She uttered a sob, weak, fragile, depressed. He couldn't stand to see her like this, it was horrible, unlike the usually optimistic and happy-go-lucky Star Butterfly that he knew. Something was deeply, deeply wrong here.

"Star... What's wrong?" He carefully said, slowly like an adult trying to keep a child from being scared.

"M-Marco... I- I'm sorry..." She stuttered weakly, sobs interrupting the words that left her lips. Marco was confused, but he was more concerned for her health than anything else. He wanted to help her, to calm her down, to hug her and to tell her that he'd get her the help she needs, but he can't find the words to properly say.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, again making his way towards her, eyeing the knife in fear. She chewed her lip and sobbed again.

"For... For almost getting you killed..." She whispered. Marco was confused now, he tilted his head to the left. Then he remembered it...

'The fight today'

The memory of having fought Ludo and his union of ugly monsters from outer space came back to him. The kicks and punches he threw at them, the spells and their results that Star had uttered with her wand, and the sounds of the monsters falling to the ground, in defeat. He was almost killed by one of the monsters, sure, but he was saved by her at the last minute, his fate of having a chest full of poisonous spies averted by her quickly exclaimed spell. He had suffered a couple of cuts and bruises that had somewhat bled bright crimson. But he was alive.

"Star... Look at me..." He said carefully, almost to her. He reached out to take her hands. She pressed the knife blade closer and tighter against her throat. Marco stopped, retreating his hands.

"Star... Look, I'm alive, okay?" He said again. Star looked at him briefly then turned her head to the right roughly, her eyes shut tight. "But- but..." She began, looking deep, into his eyes once again.

"You almost died." She uttered. He starred in emotional hurt as she sobbed harder. He eyed the knife again. He had to stop her from doing this. He HAD to.

"Star..." He started, trying to get her attention.

"... And it was all because of me..." She said, her heart breaking from the thought of Marco, her best friend, her crush, her guide, being killed, horribly mangled, fatally poisoned, ripped apart, torn to shreds, eaten by a monster, hurt, because of her own selfish actions. Marco made his way closer to her, tried to grab her, to stop her, but she was too quick.

"Star!"

"... I'm sorry, Marco..."

"No wait!"

"... I love you..."

"Star, no wait! Please don't do this!"

"... Goodbye."

"STAR! NO!"

Slash.

A gasp from Marco, staring directly at the now silent girl. The blade was away from her throat, but the damage had already been done. The thin long cut across her throat was visible, leaking crimson which was flowing in streams from it. Her face was pale, ashen, her eyes staring straight at Marco. The light was fading from the blue orbs, a sign of approaching death. She fell down, her body impacting the floor with a loud thud, heavy, empty, soulless. The blood stained knife fell out of her now loose grasp, clanking on the floor. Marco screamed, the sound was high pitched, and rushed over to his now fallen friend. He knelt beside her body, shaking the unmoving corpse in an attempt, delusional as it might had been, to wake her up. Tears fell freely down his face.

"Star! Star! No! Please! Wake up!" He screamed, begged to her, but to no answer. He knew that she was dead, and he also knew that he would never see her again, to see her smile at him in that optimistic way, to hear her sweet voice and to laugh at his jokes, to feel her warm and tight embrace when she hugged him. He was feeling as if he was now trapped in a dark void, a black hole. Darkness. A darkness without a star. The star was now gone, and he didn't know what life meant anymore. He began to sob, heart breaking, mind shattered, in a world without a star.

And he broke down next to his fallen star.


End file.
